


The Perks of Being a Law Major

by Supercalifragilistic_Expialidocious



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Mature because I'm not sure, Steamy, pearlmethyst - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercalifragilistic_Expialidocious/pseuds/Supercalifragilistic_Expialidocious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I dare you to kiss me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks of Being a Law Major

**Author's Note:**

> Human AU! The names will be as follows:
> 
> Pearl O’Reilly, French   
> Amethyst and Jasper Rodriquez, Spanish   
> Peridot Klein, German  
> Lapis Kelekolio, Hawaiian  
> Ruby Kuznetsov, Russian  
> Sapphire Srivastava, Indian  
> And Garnet is either Garnet Nguyen (Vietnamese) or Garnet Kuznetsov Srivastava depending on whether Ruby and Sapphire are at school with them or Garnet’s parents respectively.

Pearl O’Reilly froze. Completely. Although considering the person who commanded her like that was Amethyst Rodriguez, her reaction wasn’t all that surprising. She blinked slowly “I… I’m sorry?”

Amethyst laid back comfortably, mocking her with that smug grin she had always been torn between loving and hating “I said, I dare you to kiss me.”

Pearl shook her head “No, no I mean… I heard you, I just… Why?”

“Eh, I just wanted to see if you’d do it.”

Pearl raised a brow, utterly surprised “Oh? Really?”

“Really, really.” The Spanish girl gave another smug smirk “That is, of course, if you’re not chicken.”

The Ballerina lips curled into a knowing smile. One that, once seen, had Amethyst more than a little worried. Pearl straddled the younger girl’s hips, grasped her hands and pinned her to the bed, all with that same easy smile. Amethyst gave a breathless, nervous chuckle “Uh… P?”

Pearl gave a full blown smirk, one that Amethyst couldn’t help but find unbelievably sexy, and Pearl leaned in close “You wanted me to kiss you, so that’s what I’ll do.” Amethyst’s breathing quickened considerably in anticipation and, just as their lips brushed, Pearl stopped “Unfortunately, you didn’t specify where.”

Amethyst’s eyes widened and her breathing all but stopped. Pearl chuckled and moved, bringing pale lips to a dark ear “You need to learn to be specific around me Ame…”

Tracing brown skin with her nose, she trailed down the Spanish girl’s jawline and gently poked the scar just below her collarbone, earning a poorly stifled gasp “Because I will use loopholes to my advantage…”

She pressed a hot kiss to the scarred skin, relishing in the strangled moan she earned. Pulling away, she nuzzled the skin with her nose and chuckled at the high whine that came from the tough Spanish girl.

She crawled back up to face the once smug Spanish girl. She let out a soft chuckle and leaned to her ear again “I am a Law Major after all.”


End file.
